In borehole production systems that employ artificial lift equipment such as electrical submersible pumps (ESPs), a three phase power cable transmits power downhole to the motor and pump. In addition, various schemes have been proposed for transmitting data measurement and control signals over the three phase power cable, including transmission of such data measurement and control signals concurrently with the three phase power.
Current systems for transmitting measurement and control signals over the power cable and/or powering downhole electronics from the three phase power to the pump motor typically require direct connection to the cable conductors. Such direct connection requires piercing the cable armor, creating a point at which the cable might become susceptible to attack by hostile conditions downhole.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for indirectly coupling to power cable conductors, without piercing the cable armor, in order to draw power or transmit signals.